


Secret Admirer

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of one-sided Hunay, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Hunk (Voltron), Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Pidge rolled her eyes. Reaching past him, she snatched the heart. Hunk reached to steal it back, but she danced out of his reach. She opened the paper heart and read, "'Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm allergic to flowers, but I want to do you.' Oh my gosh, that was bad."Hunk felt his cheeks heat up, a blush spreading across his face. "I-I don't think that's for me."Pidge sighed. "Oh, it's for you alright, but you should ignore it. Whoever sent it is an idiot."





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to post this all day, but my wifi sucks. DX  
> Anyways, enjoy my first attempt at writing Hance! (Sorry for any OOCness!)
> 
> For my "Secret Admirer" prompt on my Romance Card. (Clever title, I know.)

     "...and then it exploded!"

     "No way!" Hunk turned to gape at his friend, leaning against his locker while holding his books to his chest.

     Pidge nodded as she shut her locker. "Yeah, it was awesome. You should've seen the look on Mrs. Trigel's face. It was priceless."

     Hunk turned to spin his lock and enter his combination. "Wow, I bet. Man, I wish I was in your classes. Interesting stuff is always happening, like didn't that one kid pull out a sword to open a box or something? While I'm stuck with Gyrgan who makes us write in a journal everyday."

     "Sword-oh, Keith! Yeah, he's got a thing for blades. Shiro loved it though."

     "Are they dating yet..." Hunk trailed off. He frowned at the large red heart leaning against the back of his locker, staring at it as if the paper was going to disappear as soon as he blinked.

     Pidge peaked over Hunk's shoulder. She snickered. "Someone's got a secret admirer."

     "I think they got the wrong locker," Hunk replied.

     "Hunk, it has your name in bold letters on the front. It couldn't literally mean anything else."

     "Maybe I'm supposed to deliver it?" Hunk countered.

     Pidge threw her hands on to her hips, scowling at her friend. "Why would they put your name on the heart if it wasn't for you? Just read it."

     "N-No!" Hunk sputtered. 

     Pidge rolled her eyes. Reaching past him, she snatched the heart. Hunk reached to steal it back, but she danced out of his reach. She opened the paper heart and read, " _Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm allergic to flowers, but I want to do you._ Oh my gosh, that was bad."

     Hunk felt his cheeks heat up, a blush spreading across his face. "I-I don't think that's for me."

      Pidge sighed. "Oh, it's for you alright, but you should ignore it. Whoever sent it is an idiot."

     "...Do you think it was Shay?" Hope hung on the edge of his words, and Hunk turned his head to avoid meeting Pidge's eyes.

     Pidge's eyes went soft, and she replied in a gently tone, "Sorry, Hunk, but this doesn't seem like Shay's style. She's probably good at poetry."

     "Y-Yeah, you're right," Hunk admitted. Pidge offered him the heart, and he took it from her before placing it in his backpack, snug safely between the pages of his biology book.

* * *

      To Hunk's shock, the hearts continued to appear in his locker every day after fifth period. They varied in color, but they always had a cheesy poem or pick-up line. Most of them made him cringe, but some of them made him laugh. The little papers quickly became the highlight of his day, and he kept all of them in a special box hidden under his bed.

     Hunk wanted to return the favor, so he left a note in his locker thanking the person and asking for their name. The next day, he found a larger heart, twice the size of the others, but no name.

     Not content to leave it at that, Hunk knew he wanted to do more. This stranger was taking the time out of their day to brighten Hunk's, and that meant the world to him.

      ~~He refused to believe Pidge about having a secret admirer.~~

     "Lance, I need your help."

     " _Sure thing, buddy! What's up?_ "

     "I'm baking something for the person who keeps leaving notes in my locker-"

     " _Wait, what?_ "

     "-but I'm not sure if I should make lemon bars or triple chocolate brownies."

     " _Whoa, hold up, dude. You have a secret admirer?_ "

     Hunk blushed, but he also frowned at his best friend's stilted voice. It was...forced...as if he was trying to hide something. "No, not really, but someone's been putting paper hearts with little sayings on them in my locker. They brighten my day, so I want to return the favor."

     " _Hunk, my man, that sounds exactly like a secret admirer. Someone's got a crush on you!_ " Lance retorted, singing the last bit. 

   "Uh, w-well..." Hunk shook his head. "Pidge and I realized that they must get out of fifth period earlier than us, since the hearts aren't there after fourth period. That means they're in your class, since Mr. Blaytz let's you out early," he noted pointedly.

     " _O-Oh, really? Th-that's interest-t-ting. Ahaha..._ "

     Lance's laugh was more of a nervous, high pitch squeal than a genuine giggle, and Hunk knew his hunch was right. "Well, if you happen to see them, you might ask them what kind of sweets they like."

     " _Uh, yeah, sure! Uh huh, of course. No problem, my dude. Can do._ "

     Hunk chuckled. "Thanks, Lance. Well, I better go. I think I'm going to go with the brownies. Not as messy."

     " _Good choice! See ya._ "

* * *

      "Lance knows who my secret admirer is."

     Pidge paused, her sandwich still hanging in the air as her mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "So you admit you have a secret admirer."

     Sliding onto the bench in front of Pidge, Hunk stammered, "N-No! Okay, well, maybe? Th-that's not the point! The point is that Lance knows who it is!"

     Pidge rolled her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

     "I told him that they must be in his class since Mr. Blaytz's is the only one that let's everyone out early during that period," Hunk explained, "and he reacted really weird. You know how he's a terrible liar, right? Well he talked like he was hiding something."

     Pidge stared at Hunk, slowly taking a bite out of her sandwich without losing eye contact. She swallowed. "Hunk. Never change."

     "...Okay?" Hunk blinked, staring back at her with his mouth twisted in confusion. 

     The younger girl reached forward to pat Hunk's shoulder twice, before returning her focus to her sandwich.

* * *

      The baked sweets were a huge success. After leaving the brownies for the first time, Hunk found another heart twice as big as the previous ones. Hunk made sure to bake something special at least once a week, so that he could leave a little something everyday. Not only did it make him feel good for being able to brighten their day like the hearts did his own, but it allowed him to explore his favorite hobby, as he continued to experiment with new recipes.

     As weeks turned into months, Hunk made sure to vary his concoctions, and occasionally he'd be able to get some suggestions out of Lance. At Pidge's prompting, Hunk had also mentioned to Lance that while the notes were sweet, some of them were a bit much. Thankfully, the phrases started to become less cringey, though still cheesy. 

     Hunk leaned his head against his locker, raising the edge of the heart and letting it fall back with a _fwip.

     "Hunk, are you alright?" Pidge asked, reaching up to place a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

     He sighed. "I just...I don't if I'm ever going to get to meet them. Yesterday I left a note asking them if they could deliver the heart in person, but they ignored it."

     "Oh." Pidge frowned. "I'm sorry, Hunk. Maybe they're not ready.'

     He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. "I know. And I know it's weird to be so hung over someone I've never met, but, Pidge, I feel like I _do_ know them. I can see their humor and their kindness in every note. It's like they know exactly what I need to hear after a hard day."

     "Hunk," Pidge said, sliding her hand off of his shoulder. She continued with a soft tone, her words slow and deliberate, "Do you still think it's Shay?"

     "Who? Oh, Shay. No." Hunk shook his head, the fringe of his hair brushing against the metal. "Huh. I guess I'm over her."

     Pidge smiled. She adjusted her glasses. "Have you ever thought that your admirer might be someone you know?"

     Hunk turned his head, still leaning against the locker, to stare at her. "What?"

     "And how are my two favorite people?!" a boisterous voice interrupted, and hands smacked down on both Hunk's and Pidge's shoulders, causing them to start.

     Pidge rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Hello, Lance."

     Hunk whipped around and wrapped his arms around his best friend, squeezing the smaller boy. "Lance!"

     "H-Hi, H-Hunk. C-Can't breathe..." he choked.

     "Sorry!" Hunk let him go, stepping away to give the other boy some room.

     Lance smoothed his shirt out. "It's fine. Hey, are we still on for the movies tonight?"

     Hunk nodded. "Yeah. I talked to my mom, and she was fine with it."

     Pidge shook her head. "Sorry, but my mom said we had plans. Family night or something. You guys go without me."

     Lance pouted at her. "Aw... We'll miss you, Pidgeon!" Lance lunged forward to hug her, and she pushed him away, hissing. With a laugh, Lance tilted sideways. He spun around and headed towards the other end of the hall. He called over his shoulder, "I'll meet you at theater, Hunk!"

     "See ya!" Hunk shouted back. He glanced at Pidge, and he was surprised to be subject to her scrutinizing glare. "Uh..."

     Pidge pursed her lips, eyes narrowing even more as she continued to stare at him. Hunk felt a bead of sweat beginning to form on his his forehead. Finally, she stated, "You should ask Lance about your secret admirer." Then she spun on her heels and walked away before Hunk could respond.

* * *

      Laughter filled the air as the two boys exited the theater, leaning against each other as they stumbled out. 

     Lance let out a satisfied sigh. "Man, that was good."

     "Yeah," Hunk agreed, as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. "Aw, man. My mom can't pick me up. Something came up with my niece and nephew."

     "No worries," Lance assured him, "I'll walk you home."

     "Are you sure?" Hunk asked, feeling guilty, "It's pretty far."

     Lance punched him playfully on the shoulder. "It's fine, Hunk."

     "Okay..."

     The two continued to walk in silence, gravel crunching underneath their feet. Lance kicked at a rock, hands buried in his pockets. His shoulders were hunched, and his face was scrunched up in thought. 

     "Um, are you okay?" Hunk asked, nudging Lance.

     "Huh? Oh I'm fine." Lance relaxed his posture, shooting Hunk a grin. "I was just thinking about you're secret admirer. Figured out who it is yet?"

     Lance's voice had an edge to it, just like it always did when they talked about Hunk's secret admirer. Hunk sighed. "No..."

     Lance stopped walking, and Hunk took another step before turning to face him. Lance frowned. "What's wrong, Hunk?"

      Hunk rubbed the back of his head. "It's just...what if I never get to meet them?"

      Lance tilted his head. "Would that be so bad?"

     "Yes!" Hunk hadn't meant to shout, and he could tell Lance hadn't expected it either. "Sorry. But they've done so much for me, you know?"

     "No, man, I really don't." Lance frowned. "I thought that they just left you notes?"

      Hunk shook his head. "It's more than that. They take time out of their day to make me something special. It just...it means a lot to me that someone would be willing to take all that time and effort for me."

     "But you bake stuff for them, right?"

     "It's not enough though! I want to..." Hunk's face grew hot, his cheeks flushing bright red. "I w-want to shower them with love. I g-guess. Or something. L-Like. A date?"

     To Hunk's surprise, Lance's cheeks also pinkened. He began to walk again, brushing agaisnt Hunk's arm as he passed him. "B-But what if they weren't what you expected? What if they disappoint you? Would you feel the same?"

     Hunk was surprised by the questions, but he was even more surprised that answer came easy. "Of course. I mean, unless they were a murderer or something. You don't think they're a murderer, do you?"

     Lance shook his head. "How can you be so sure? You've never met them."

     Hunk shrugged. "I know them well enough that I'm willing to give them a chance."

     Lance bit his lip, head slowly bobbing up and down. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

     "Really?" Hunk's face brightened, unable to contain his joy. 

     "Yeah." Lance turned to look at Hunk with a soft smile. Abruptly, he looked away and cleared his throat. "I, uh, think we're here."

     They stopped at the front of Hunk's steps. Hunk said, "Thanks, man. You didn't have to come all this way."

     "Not a problem," Lance insisted. He held his fist out, but Hunk grabbed his wrist and pulled Lance in for a hug. Lance choked but slowly relaxed into the gesture. They seperated, and Lance jogged away, raising a hand in goodbye before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

      The next day, when fifth period rolled around, Hunk was surprised to find Lance leaning agaisnt his locker. Hunk called his friend's name, and Lance looked up. Nerves fluttered in Hunk's stomach like butterflies, but he was excited as he quickly closed the distance. "Hey!"

     "H-Hey, dude." Lance remained agaisnt the locker, his hands pinned behind him.

      Hunk rocked on his feet. "Um, so?" he asked, eager to find out about his secret admirer.

     "Well, uh, you see..." Lance laughed nervously. He inhaled deeply before blurting in on breath, "You wanted it delivered in person so here you go!" He shoved a paper heart at Hunk, hitting him in the chest.

     Slowly, Hunk took the paper. Disappointment settled into his chest. "Oh. Thanks, Lance."

     Swaying back and forth, Lance babbled on, "I stayed up really late trying to make it perfect, but I couldn't get the glitter to stick right, so sorry about the little blob at the bottom. It wouldn't smooth out know matter how hard I tried. I was going to start over, but by then it was two-"

     "Wait," Hunk interrupted. "They're from you?"

     Lance blinked twice. "Yes?" He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Sorry to disappoint you."

     Hunk looked down at the heart, studying it for the first time. The paper was yellow, Hunk's favorite color. It was lined with blue glitter, sequins bedazzling the outer edges. Written in elegant cursive with blue glitter was:

      _Hunk, date me?_

_A. Yes_

_B. A_

_C. B_

     "I...don't understand," Hunk admitted, looking up at his friend with confusion.

     With cheeks a bright pink, Lance replied, "W-Well, I care about you a lot, Hunk. You're my best friend. And you're kind and sweet and gentle, but you still stand up for others. You never back down from a challenge even when it scares you. And you give the best hugs."

     Hunk's eyes stung as tears began to form. " _Lance!_ " He lunged forward, capturing his best friend in a hug.

     Lance gasped, caught off guard. "Hunk?"

     Hunk sniffed. "It never occurred to me that it might be you leaving the hearts, because I've never seen you that way, but I care about you a lot, too, Lance." Hunk released Lance before sliding his backpack off of his shoulders. He dug into the bag until he found a pen. Carefully, he circled the first letter on the heart and handed it to Lance.

     Lance stared down at the heart in shock and awe. His head snapped up. "Can I kiss you?"

     "Wha-"

     "Absolutely not," Pidge cut in, setting her backpack down on the ground with a loud thump. "Wait until I leave at least. But congrats."

     "Uh, thanks, Pidge," Hunk replied, cheeks burning. He jumped when he felt warm lips press agaisnt his cheek.

     Lance walked away backwards, waving at Hunk. "See you later, darling!"

     Hunk waved back before burying his red face in his hands. Pidge patted his shoulder in consolation, before slamming her locker shut and leaving.

     With a sigh, Hunk lifted his head. He glanced down at his backpack, where he found the yellow heart. A grin bloomed across his lips. He took the heart and pressed a reverent kiss to the paper, before placing it in his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hazelcathair.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/hazelcathair)


End file.
